The aim of this work is to systemically cahracterize each of the three distinct human interferons. The physicochemical, biological, and antigenic properties of each interferon will be performed with isolated and purified interferons. Possible structure-function relationships of each interferon molecule will be examined through the use of chemical modifications of specific reactive groups and the use of specific glycosidases to determine the role of the carbohydrate moiety if any, in the expression of a particular activity. The ultimate goal of these studies is to develop a radioimmunoassay for the quantitation of interferon protein.